1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for fabricating a nano resonator, using laser interference lithography.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio frequency nano-electro-mechanical system (RF NEMS) technology is an approach to fabricate a device of a nano scale. When a nano-scale device is applied to a nano resonator, the nano resonator may use a wider range of frequencies than that of an RF NEMS due to an operating frequency increasing with a reduction in scale, in an inversely proportional relationship.
A conventional RF NEMS technology fabricates a nano-scale device using electron beam lithography. To generate a nano-sized line pattern, a mask corresponding to the line pattern is needed. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of fabricating a nano resonator, using a nano-sized line pattern generated without use of a mask.